Every Sense of the Word
by mriss
Summary: We were intense and we were perfect. The heat and passion. The stolen glances, copping a feel. Meant for each other. I knew her better than anyone else. She knew me....SongFigured You Out by Nickelback OneShot


**AN//Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or the song Figured You Out by Nickelback (my idols lmfao). Enjoy.**

_The lights are out, she's on her knees staring up at me. I can feel the excitement, tension and passion rising in the air. The sex smell. What would our parents think? Honestly. I love the way she's licking her lips, begging for me to come to her, she's playing a game. I want her lips around me. I want to be in her mouth. Good. Yes. She's liking this isn't she. Good. Because she's not fooling anyone. Everyone knows she'll do anything for me, that she's my easy. Everyone knows it all. I know that she's just playing nice for everyone else. But with that skirt and thong pulled down, her shirt and bra pulled up, she's nothing but my little bit of nice and slut. Mmmhmmm._

**I like your pants around your feet**

**And I like the dirt that's on your knees**

**And I like the way you still say please**

**While you're looking up at me**

**You're like my favorite damn disease**

_We walk through school, with no much more than a glance towards the other, a few insults tossed around. An erupting fight at home. That's what we are, always will be. There's this odd and very strange kind of love burning for her deep inside of me. I want her body. I want her soul. She's mine for the taking, she's under my control. Each night in my bed, I hold her, both of us covered heavily in sweat. She's my obtainable challenge. The right girl for me. She doesn't seem to get it, she can't escape. Never. We're too far into this to ever escape. I love her. Body and Soul. She's perfect. The drugs she does so we can laugh much more easily, the drinks she pours down my throat. The fun we have and nobody knows. We're our guilty pleasures. My wife to be. She's never going to be with anyone but me. I can see inside her and know what she's thinking. We're perfect._

**And I love the places that we go**

**And I love the people that you know**

**And I love the way you can't say no**

**Too many long lines in a row**

**I love the powder on your nose**

I see him smile at me, glance my way. There's never going to be a day where everyone knows our secrets. Our dirty little secrets hidden inside. When his tongue is inside me, exploring and licking, loving the taste and my moans and groans. No one will know the secrets we hold. The way we combine our souls. The way he stares into my eyes angrily and lovingly, pushing inside me, ultimate pleasures and stifled screams. It's too much for their little brains to comprehend. They can never understand how he's different around me. And I around him. We know our secrets, we know each other. That's hard to see isn't it? How could this happen between me and my step-brother? It maybe all started at a party the night before our parents wedding. So much heat and passion in a strangers bed. The way we collided, head to head, body to body, skin to skin. I love him.

**And now I know who you are**

**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**

**(Now I did, you wonder why)**

**And now I know who you are**

**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**

**(Now I did, you wonder why)**

Mmm. He tastes so good, feels so good. So much naughty passion. The way we are. He's so beautiful in the hidden moonlight of his bedroom. Of the way we smell and the heat is intense. Can you imagine? I love the way he has freckles here and there across the body and how no matter how much I 'hate him' he can always have me. I'm his little slut. We're each other's virgin stealers. Cradle robbers of the eternal innocence we were given. We're all sorts of sinning now. Lustful isn't it?

_She's so perfect in every sense of the word. There's too much to describe. Never slept with anyone but her and she's again, perfect in every sense of the word. I love the way she wears her naughty little red dress, just to lift it up and push her into the wall, me into her. The combination is stifling it's so hot. I want her all night long, every night...forever. There's white stains across my room, her clothes need to be washed. We're a sinning combination, the two of us. We've stained our souls forever, guess we're permanently stuck together._

**I like the freckles on your chest**

**And I like the way you like me best**

**And I like the way you're not impressed**

**While you put me to the test**

**I like the white stains on your dress**

_We go on a date and she makes a smart ass move. Pays for the food and makes her way back home, to the bedroom. Our parents don't know. How could they ever? It's the definition of fucking, of making love. We're everything you all want to be, we're everything you aren't. Her perfume smells perfect, her body lacking nothing-perfect. She calls herself ugly and fat, I fuck the doubt out of her. Make her know she's perfect. I try. We get drunk, pass on out and there we are the next morning, together in another strangers bed. What a way to start and end another night and day. A party. There's purple marks across her body, thank me for those little hickey's of glory. Her beauty marks. I have my own. They're my victory marks. I have perfection in my hands._

**And I love the way you pass the check**

**And I love the good times that you wreck**

**And I love your lack of self-respect**

**While you're passed out on the deck**

**I love my hands around your neck**

He pushes the pain out of me. Makes me perfect. We don't need to try, we just are. Our fights make our family's ears bleed, they walk away and let us do our thing. There's no more time to waste, hurry baby follow me to our sinners palace. We know what we want and are. We know who to be and pretend we are. I see the pain in his eyes when guys ask me out, he knows how I feel about the slut he's watching tramp about. I know all of him and every part. I love the way his eyes shine at me, or the way his body is mine in the hot shower, turning cold. Being in there for hours.

**And now I know who you are**

**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**

**(Now I did, you wonder why)**

**And now I know who you are**

**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**

**(Now I did, you wondery why)**

**(Why not before, you never tried)**

**(Gone for good, and this is it)**

_I'm staring at perfection in a grey stone. It's disgusting in it's silence. It makes me angry to know whose beneath it. The life we had perfect. Her stone is as well. But our lives aren't colliding as our bodies once did, just me in love with a headstone that I can never escape. I knew her too well, she knew me perfectly. Our vices, our passion, our love. The ring I gave her shone brightly on her slender finger.I could almost feel it while her hands clenched in my hair. The backseat of the car rocking the rest, the windows fogged up. Not noticing anything else. A perfect lust. I loved her. She was so intense and alive...now the stone must do what she cannot. And it's making me angry, it won't. It refuses me my vice, my passion, my love. It does not feel, does not care. How can it not car? I knew her so well. The memories so intense. Each fuck at a party with her. Each love make in my bed. Each way she slenderly pulled that skirt down revealing a thongless body in the janitors locked closet. Just me and her. Cristening the closet if you will. My heart is buried in the ground. Her body in a coffin covered in hollow, soulless dirt. She was like an addiction, a disease and it's still part of me, it hurts. I feel like she's staring straight through the wood, grass, dirt, rocks right into me. Because she knows she can. Damn you Casey, you made Derek Venturi fall in love. Then you snatched it away._

**I like your pants around your feet**

**And I like the dirt that's on your knees**

**And I like the way you still say please**

**While you're looking up at me**

**You're like my favorite damn disease**

_I hate it Casey. How could you let them take you? You snorted, you injected. You loved it, you loved me. You couldn't say no to it. Had to just HAVE it. Couldn't let it be. You drove with me, I was passed out in the back. Thought we'd make it home safe but that was never going to be the ... Case._

**And I hate the places that we go**

**And I hate the people that you know**

**And I hate the way you can't say no**

**Too many long lines in a row**

**I hate the powder on your nose**

_They never knew the real Case, the one who loved to have fun. They knew the Casey I met. But I knew it all, I knew the real you inside and out. You skipped the red light, didn't see the mini-van. I feel for the family that lost their mom and two of five kids. I feel for the lives you destroyed by a massively stupid choice. _

**And now I know who you are**

**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**

**(Now I did, you wonder why)**

**And now I know who you are**

**It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out**

**(Now I did, you wonder why)**

**(Why not before, you never tried)**

**Gone for good, and this is it.**

_But I love you more Case. You were...you are perfect in every sense of the word._


End file.
